


sweet and gory

by thefudge



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/F, Love/Hate, Slurs, that meme where the girl says get out of my school because she has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: Set during 2x05. Lu and Rebeca have it out at the latter's Halloween party.





	sweet and gory

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Lu needs a girlfriend for season 3. This is my humble suggestion. Her and Rebeca had so much chemistry that I feel like this moment might as well be canon.

Sometimes it feels like Lu is always watching her, always waiting for an opportunity to pounce. 

Tonight is no different. 

In fact, tonight is _worse_ because Lu knows she can’t assert full dominance in Rebeca’s house, which used to be Guzman’s, which means there are ghosts everywhere, not just in costume. 

But Lu has never been one to quit. She has just been unceremoniously (and, she might add, heartlessly) dumped by her boyfriend and she is out for blood. 

The moment Rebeca steps out in her Kill Bill jumpsuit, happy to be rid of the gown that made her feel like a helpless little girl, Lu makes her move. 

She is at her side in moments.

“What happened to your prom dress, _princesa_? Finally looked in the mirror?” 

Rebeca would never admit that Lu’s carefully tipped insults actually hurt. Would never say outright that Lu has a real talent for bringing out the worst in her. Most people think that a girl like her who grew up in the bad part of town has cultivated a steel armor without any chinks in it. 

But there are chinks. 

She makes herself stand taller. 

“_Cuidado_, _muñeca_. I’m not all talk, like you. You don’t want to catch these hands.”

Lu laughs, shark teeth translucent in the strobe lights. 

“Oooh, I am terrified! _De_ _verdad_, I can’t imagine what you’d do with those butch hands. Spank me?”

It’s such a bizarre suggestion that Rebeca almost flinches. Evil Barbie always says these strange, awful things that make Rebeca question her sanity. And then she can’t help imagining it for a split second, Lu sprawled on her lap, panting like a hyena, shouting abuse while Rebeca applies some much needed discipline to her spoiled ass. 

Evil Barbie grins like she knows exactly what she’s thinking. 

Rebeca curses under her breath. She’s too tired for this shit and a little drunk too. If she tried to slap some sense into Lucrecia, she’d end up looking like a fool. Everybody already thinks she’s a hooligan. 

The worst part is that she knows Samuel would walk in just at that moment and see her with her claws in another girl’s hair and write her off as just _that_ kind of girl. She saw him outside with Carla. They looked cozy. He didn't see her. 

Rebeca feels the throb of a headache in the middle of her forehead. The music blares. The bodies never stop moving. People she doesn't know, people who never talk to her at school, dance like they’re electrocuted. One of her favorite songs is playing.

_Genesis_, she thinks. _Birth_ _of_ _something_. 

Lu is saying something with a mean little smile, but the music is too loud, and she’s standing too close.

Rebecca goes hard and soft, at the same time. 

She thinks, _fuck_ _it_. 

If you can’t beat up the girl you hate, you can do the next best thing.

Or maybe not the next _best_ thing. 

But she does it anyway.

Rebeca grabs Lu’s jaw, sinks her nails in the soft cheek until the girl’s smug, dark mouth becomes small, and then she presses a sloppy kiss to that mouth. As if to silence her for good.

Lu freezes. 

Rebeca freezes too. 

The contact is searing, like kissing a hot wound, like tasting something inside you that's supposed to stay in, another kind of saliva, sweet and gory too. 

She barely moves her lips against Lu’s lips before the girl moves her head away. 

Evil Barbie’s eyes are blown wide and almost entirely dark. She pants, but not quite like a hyena. 

The people around them haven't even noticed the kiss. Maybe it just looked like they were fighting. Maybe it didn't look like anything at all.

The song keeps playing, keeps growing louder. 

Rebeca touches her mouth, horrified with herself, but also strangely calm. 

Lu tries for a laugh, but it sounds shaky, like fragile wood. 

“I knew you were a fucking dyke,” she says hoarsely. 

Rebeca wants to run from this horrible moment and pretend it never happened, but Lu is suddenly on her, and this time it's her fingers sinking in her arm. 

“Come on, _tortillera_, show me a good fucking time.”

And Lu kisses her, almost childishly, like taking back a favorite toy, pressing her nose against hers, inhaling the same breath. 

Rebeca feels all the vodka she drank boiling in her belly, she feels sick and euphoric. The kiss isn't childish anymore. They pry each other’s mouths open, looking for teeth, looking for a fight. Lu’s hands are suddenly in her hair, tugging her closer, lower, cat fight turned into a dance, and Rebeca plants a hand on the back of her Frida dress almost hesitantly, then clenching the fabric for dear life, and their lips part for a moment, teasing each other, before diving back in, rapacious now that they've discovered the flavor. 

Neither of them can remember a time of more pressing urgency. 

People soon start to notice. It's hard not to, anymore, the way they're going at it. Rebeca hears catcalls and whistling. Crowds cheering for the hot girls making out for their specific pleasure. 

She breaks away. She can't stand this. She needs Lu alone. 

“Come with me,” she mumbles, and her words and thoughts are indistinguishable. She's not even sure she said that out loud. 

It's at this vulnerable juncture that Evil Barbie could reject her, could laugh at her, could make her feel like a piece of shit. 

But for once, Lu says nothing. She looks too famished and annoyed at the interruption, so she lets Rebeca lead her away from the crowd. 

The great thing about her Kill Bill jumpsuit is that the shirt has a front zipper which Lu immediately takes advantage of. 

Rebeca can't breathe. Lu is cupping her breast through the bra while sloppily kissing the side of her neck. Rebeca feels the hard wall behind her and she draws her heel against Lu’s bare leg, as if she can't fucking bear it. And she can't. This is too novel, too fast, too intense, too fucking good. She's never felt so vulnerable, so much like a girl. 

They break away for a moment and Rebeca holds Lu’s face between her hands. “Who's the dyke now?”

But she says it almost lovingly, and hates herself for it. 

Lu bares her teeth. “Shut up, this is only for tonight. It's Halloween. We can be whoever the fuck we want.”

_Even_ _this_? Rebeca wonders as Lu kisses down her cleavage and takes the breast hotly in her mouth with the kind of angry, lethal, needy focus she has never showed any man. 

_Even_ _this_, Lu growls happily, biting into flesh, as Rebeca moans. 

In fact, by the end of it, neither of them can remember their name. 

The music hasn't stopped playing. 


End file.
